


Curse

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Curses, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Dylan gets cursed by a witch that’s jealous when Dylan comes out as gay and Dylan wakes up physically mutated.





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I have an interest in continuing this but nothing mapped out.

To be fair, it had taken awhile to grow up enough to realize how much of his relationship with Max was manipulated into him by the people who created him. It had taken him true love’s kiss to realize and break the programming.

                Maximum Ride took him into her little flock a little afterwards. He wasn’t a real angel like the rest of them, and truthfully the blind angel was the only one that treated him equally. He couldn’t see the tell-tell signs that Dylan was actually a golem.

                So maybe the witch had a pass for coming up and trying to get him to go out with her, and maybe he was a little rude after she wouldn’t take no. He pretty much yelled in the middle of the diner that he was gay and not interested. He was pretty sure he saw Iggy blush at that comment. When they got back to their tree house, he had full intention of pursuing that blush. He liked the other boy, liked the way he didn’t care that Dylan wasn’t a true angel.

                Of course, being only a few years into his creation he didn’t fully understand the dangers of pissing off a witch. On getting back to the tree house, he had a splitting headache and had to go lay down. In the morning, he felt… different.

                He stumbled out of bed and stretched his wing. There was a mirror on the back of his door, and something in it that startled when something moved in the reflection. He peered into it and jumped back in shock. His skin was a dark red, his wings more leathery with claws at the end, horns on his head, and a flickering raid tail with a spade tip. Curses poured from his mouth as he yanked the door open and stormed out.

                Everyone was staring at him. Except Iggy, who had his head tilted to hear Dylan’s approach. He had to fight the heating blush that was rising just from the other boy’s presence. They hadn’t talked since he’d practically screamed he was gay. He marched past them with a shrug. “What? I can curse.”

                “You look like a demon,” Nudge blurted, and Dylan really wanted to strangle her until Iggy laughed, “And we’re supposed to be angels.”


End file.
